thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meli
Meli belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen Personality Meli is a wise lioness. She is very sweet and kind, always taking it upon herself to help others. She is extremely protective of those close to her, and always jumps to defend them. She's a gentle soul who sees beauty all around her and in everyone she meets. She never judges anyone, and is always keeping an open mind. Appearance She's a light caramel color with a sandy muzzle, chest, and toes. She has brown eyes. Her ears are a little fluffy. Bio Meli was born in a neighboring pride to the pridelands. She lived happily with her family and enjoyed playing with her siblings. She was born near the end of Scar's reign. Scar had heard of the pride and deemed them too close for comfort. He sent his hyenas to kill the pride. Meli was out playing by herself when she met a hyena pup. The two became friends fast and started to play. But when the hyena heard which pride she came from, the hyena cub told her that she had to run away, telling her that the only safe place now was the pridelands. Meli was too young to understand at the time, so she followed the hyena pup. The pup's name was Ajabu. She was the daughter of one of Shenzi's hyenas. Her mother was shocked when her daughter brought home a lion cub. But after seeing how they enjoyed being together, Meli was quickly adopted by the hyena. Scar didn't mind. She was just a female, no threat to him. Meli and her sister would often try to play with the other cubs, but were rejected for Ajabu being a hyena, and Meli not wanting to make her sister feel left out, refused to join them. Soon Scar was overthrown, and the hyenas were left to wonder what would happen to them. Simba decided to banish them again, but Meli didn't want to leave her sister. So when the time came, she went to leave with the hyenas. But Simba stopped her, wondering why she was going with the hyenas. Ajabu and her mother soon explained to Simba about what had happened and that she was their family. Simba softened hearing these words. He told Meli that he still couldn't let her join them, but that they could meet in the pridelands every month. Sad, but happy she would still get to see her mother and sister, Meli said goodbye. Ajabu promised she would meet her at the border the following month. Family Un-named parents Un-named siblings Hasira: adopted mother Ajabu: adopted sister Friends Ajabu: good friends, even into adulthood. The two love to go on long walks with one another, telling each other what is happening in their lives. Trivia * Her name means 'Fleet' * She has a crush on Buibui. * She is very loving towards hyenas, having good experiences with them. Stories she appears in Gallery Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Siblings Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Characters